The Flow Cytometry Facility aids the Kimmel Cancer Center investigators by providing high quality, affordably priced single and multi-parameter analysis and/or purification of all types of biological particles from homogeneous or mixed cell populations, 2) training and expertise in helping investigators to choose experimental conditions and reagents to optimize their use of the facility. The most commonly used applications are for surface phenotyping and sorting, detection of intracytoplasmic cytokines at the single cell level in mixed populations, single cell real time analysis of Ca2+ mobilization kinetics, studies of apoptosis, cell cycle analysis, and sorting of viable cells in specific stages of the cell cycle. The Facility is located in a dedicated laboratory space of about 1500 square feet on the 6th floor of the Bluemle Life Sciences Building. Its equipment includes 1 Coutler EPICS Elite flow cytometer capable of sorting, 1 Coulter XL-MCL automated analytical cytometer, 1 FACS Calibur Benchtop Analyzer, 1 FACS VantageSE High Speed Cell Sorter, 2 Celeron 400 Workstations, 1 Nikon fluorescence microscope, a 30 cu 4 degrees Centigrade refrigerator, and a 10 cu ft-20 degrees Centigrade freezer. The equipment is state-of-the-art, allowing experimental analysis and data analysis and presentation to be performed in a timely manner and with high sensitivity and accuracy. Priority for the use of this Shared Resource is given to peer-review funded Cancer Center investigators. The facility is operating at greater than maximal capacity and serves at 84.3% to assist the research of Cancer Center investigators. Significant increased usage is projected in the near future based on increased capabilities for new services, on the steady increase in the use of this resource by Cancer Center members since its establishment, and the recruitment of new investigators.